


This Was More Than I Bargained For

by Wickedcold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, cus it gets a bit out of hand, scisaac yoooo, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedcold/pseuds/Wickedcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac comes to visit Allison, it does not go as planned. If there even was a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was More Than I Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, I simply mutilate them to do what I please. Enjoy :)

_Dammit Allison, third time this week!_ She thought to herself as her hand eagerly slipped into her dark jeans. She closed her eyes and practically felt suckling on her neck. As he traced a line from her jaw to her collar bone, a moan erupted from her mouth. _Too late_. She ruffled her hands in his light brown-blonde curls and was stifling a moan as she heard a knock on her door. Allison made a small “eek”, wiped her hands on the back of her pants, tried to compose herself. She opened the door only to see the boy who she had just been fantasizing about staring right at her.

“Oh! Isaac, what are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too Allison…” Isaac smirked at Allison’s evident blush as he made himself comfortable on her bed. This brought out a frustrated groan from Allison. _Well this definitely is not how my dream started. Oh wait it fucking is_. Alison mentally rolled her eyes. “Well I was just checking to see if your dad was okay, but then he said you were upstairs, so I decided to pay a visit”. _Oh so he only came for my dad_.

“Oh, well um… thanks. I’m good...” And in that moment she swore it was a great idea, though later would claim insanity. Her facial expression switched awkward to sexual as she leaned into Isaac, guiding chin with her soft hands. This was all she had dreamed of. As quickly as she had leaned in, he slid away. _Well fuck_.

“Oh, um…. sorry. Just pretend that never-”

“No Allison I’m sorry, it’s just that-”

“No it’s okay I got it-”

“No it’s not that I don’t like you it’s-”

“No Isaac it’s fine I really get it-”

“No, you don’t, Allison I love you, as a friend. The thing is-”

“Isaac you don’t need you to explain! I got the message already! You can just-”

“ALLISON SHUT THE FUCK UP I’M GAY OKAY!”

“Ohhhh…….”

“Yea.”

“Really?

“Yes Allison, really I can’t believe you didn’t realize-- I mean you saw the knit sweaters I wore every day! And my favorite European peacoat. My H&M scarf didn’t even raise suspicion?”

“I thought you were just fabulous...”

“Omigod Allison, NOBODY is ‘just fabulous’ in this day and age.”

“Soooo you’re gay… does that mean we can talk about boys together?”

The smirk crept back onto Isaac’s face. “Well that was fast.”

“Whatever-- so do you have a young man in mind, or are you already taken?”

“Well that’s _actually_ what I came here to talk about-”

“OH MY JESUS YOU DO! WHO IS IT? TELL ME NOW!!!”

“Shut up Allison or I’m going to have to scream my engagement in your face!”

“ENGAGEMENT?!” _Well that escalated quickly_. “TO WHO?!?!”

“Scott fucking McCall.”

“WHAT.”

At that very moment Scott busted out of her closet with an explosion of sparkles and rainbow confetti and a beaming expression on his face. “See what I did there?” Scott winked at Allison before pulling off Isaac’s leather gloves to reveal a giant Kardashian sized ring and shoved it in her face.

“Well fuck.” Allison murmured before fainting, as the two boys commenced to make out in the middle of her bedroom. _So much for that_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published, so please, if you have any questions, comments, or complaints, please share them with me. Thanks :)


End file.
